The Saints and The Saviors
by malfoysdaughter
Summary: When The Saints are on the run with their Da, they run into Dean and Sam. They get along fine, but when Murphy goes missing, Connor is forced to join Sam and Dean to save his brother's life. ConnorxMurphy...DeanxSam and rated M just for MacManus speech


(AN: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AT ALL! Connor and Murphy belong to Troy Duffy and Sam and Dean belong to…well…who ever owns them. xD This popped up into my head as I was supposed to be writing Don't Even Think About It!...but as we can all see that needed a little break from me typing so much. I have never done a cross over but this just kept screaming at me from the cage that I had stuck it in that is located in the back of my mind…And then just burst out of the gate like a herd of cattle when I began to watch the deleted scenes for both. So my brain was crushed in a tirade of angry yelling from all four handsome men. However, I now have them all tied back down..*grins evily* and am now showing them why they were safer locked in that cage…My mind is a playground of naughty things that I think they were happier not knowing about. It is also came to life due to lack of food, too much sugar and a TON of caffeine… In me that is like a bomb waiting to happen when I am in a writing mood. So now they are chained up and wishing they had a gallon each of "brain bleach" as my best friend and I invented…So anyway enough of my rambling…they are starting to get antsy and I need to deal with them. OH BTW this is for whereSilencebegins because she has never read a crossover before..*shrugs* what the hell..I might convert us both to this. Anyway:

ENJOY!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Connor and Murphy*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They had been on the road for what felt like years, but in all reality it had only been two days. Their Da was in a different car, easier for them to keep hidden from the world. He would go in and rent two rooms in whatever hotels and motels that he could for them. He would sleep in one room, they in a different one. But that was fine with them, it let them talk alone and act like themselves. There was something about the man that had them biting their tongues and just falling into line. It was something they weren't used to. They were used to it always being just them, never having to worry about someone else. So it gave them peace when it was semi back to being just them for a night or two.

Murphy shifted slightly on his seat. Boredom was latching on to him like a clingy spider web he had accidently walked through. "How much longer do ya think?" He asked, fidgeting. They had slept a bit in the cars last night, but the second the sun had begun to paint the sky with it's beautiful colors, they had started up again. Now, the sun had grown tired of lighting their world and had went off to do what it pleased as the moon chased it away.

"Don't worry, not long now." Connor tried to reassure him.

"And how the fuck do ya know that?" Murphy asked.

"Because there are lights up ahead." Connor replied.

"Oh."

"I just hope I'm right." Connor said with a groan. They fell silent once more, the radio on as a low hiss.

"Do you think Da will want to check this place out? Or does he have somewhere else in mind?"

"No idea."

"I didn't think so." They entered the half dead town in silence. Only a few people were still milling about on the streets, none paying any heed to them. Finally, they saw their Da flick his blinker on and turn into the Sunset Motel* parking lot. "Sounds like a setting for a bad porno." Connor snorted; Murphy let out a bark of laughter. They both fell silent as they noted the hotel across the street from the one they would be staying at: The Knotty Pine*.

"No, there is a bad porn flick…" Murphy said as he pointed to its sign as he pulled the car into the Sunset Motel's* parking lot.

"Aye. Wonder how cheap they are here?" He said, laughing. Connor snickered.

"Who knows. I'm just happy to be off the fuckin road."

"I agree, brother." The two parked the car as their Da went inside to book the rooms. Leaning against the frame of it, Murphy reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Offering the pack to Connor, he put it back when his other half had taken one. Connor lit his first, then handed Murphy the lighter. "Do ya think that we're actually here on a mission?" Murphy voiced the question that had eaten at him as the lights danced across his vision.

"More than likely. But we won't know till tomorrow will we?" Connor took a deep drag on his smoke and held it for a moment. Finally letting it free into the world, he watched it lazily dance away.

"Boys." The voice jolted him back to earth.

"Aye?"

Their Da handed them a single card key. "I will see you both in the mornin'." He told them. "Night."

"Night Da." Murphy replied, looking down at the number. "That way." He said, pointing to a flight of stairs. Connor just nodded and began to make his way towards it. Finally, a hot shower, food, and sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Dean and Sam*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So are you telling me that people have just been going missing or showing up in ER's with part's missing?" Dean asked.

Sam just stared at him. "Make me repeat myself again and I'm going to seriously just stop talking." He said.

"Right sorry. Anyway, do you think that a once sweet "innocent" man just suddenly snaps and starts carving people up like they're thanksgiving turkeys; could more than likely be a demon."

"Exactly. Only one problem."

"Thanksgivings two months away?"

"No! The people have no idea what this guy looks like. They just say they wake up being cut open. So how do we figure out what it is?"

"We'll figure that out when we get there. For now, let's just try and get some rest." Dean said, pulling his car into the parking lot of the town's only motel that doesn't sound like the title of a porn studio. "I'll get the room, you unpack." He said, shutting purring engine off.

"Hurry up." Sam replied, climbing out. As Dean went to check them in, he began to un-pack their bags from the car. Hearing a door shut, he shot up, looking around. The only thing he saw was another male, not far from him. The man had dark, shaggy hair, pale skin, and was fairly well built. Sam watched a moment as he dug around in the truck of a beat up old car.

"Oy! Murph, hurry up." A voice rang out into the night. Sam snapped his head up to see a sandy haired man on the walkway in front of the rooms on the second floor.

"Shut the hell up! I'm comin'!" The dark haired one, Murph he guessed, slammed the trunk shut.

"Hey, Sammy, come on. Clerk said there was a pizza place that delivers." Dean suddenly appeared at his side. Snapping to attention, Sam nodded.

"Right. What floor?"

"Second. Room 216." As he spoke, he reached down and grabbed his bag. "Come on, let's get some food." He said, turning to walk up the rickety staircase. Sam looked around once more for the dark haired Murph, but he had already slipped into his room. Shrugging, he followed Dean into theirs. It was what he had expected it to be. Dank, funny smelling, with a TV, a desk and two beds. A bathroom was through a half broken door, the shower curtain a horrible mustard color.

"I think I forgot something in the car, I'll be right back. Dibs." Sam said, dropping his bag onto the bed he was going to use.

"Just be careful."

Opening the door, Sam stepped back out into the chilly night. Taking a deep breath, he had to force his mind to calm down. Yet another night not far from something he shouldn't want at all. Heaving a sigh, he started to make his way towards the staircase when a door swung open.

"..On Da." The owner of the voice turned to make its way onto the path, only to collide with Sam. "Sorry 'bout that."

Sam's eyes went wide. It was the same man. "Oh..no prob." He said, snapping back into reality. Moving forward, he got out of the way. Once the door was shut, he turned to watch the man. "You're names Murph right?"

"Only me brother calls me that. I'm Murphy. Sammy right?" Murphy asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Sam. Like you, only my bother calls me Sammy." Sam replied, offering his hand. Murphy took it. His hand was calloused, and a tattoo decorated the first finger of his right hand. "Aequitas? That's Latin for justice right?" He asked. Murphy quickly withdrew his hand.

"Aye. You know Latin?"

"Yeah. My bother Dean and I studied it as kids. Only language though." Sam replied, falling into step with Murphy as the dark haired man began to make his way across the parking lot to the other side of the building. "So..you have a brother?"

"Aye, Connor. He's me older twin." Murphy said, taking a drag.

"Really? Huh. Dean's my older brother, but we're not twins."

"Are ya always this chatty?" Murphy asked, pausing in front of room number 79.

"Only when I'm trying to distract myself from myself." Sam said, a sheepish grin working across his face. Murphy snorted and grinned.

"I know the feeling. Normally I can't sit still and never shut up. Conn's always telling me to stuff it. But here is where I let you go. I gotta do somethin'" Murphy said, jerking his thumb towards the door.

"Oh right! Sorry. Um..later then." Sam stammered, spinning to make his way back to the room. Why was that name so familiar? And that tattoo…it was odd. Lost in thought, he made his way back to the room. Tapping at it gently, he waited for Dean to let him in. As he took a deep, steadying breath the door swung open.

"Thought you got lost on the way to the car." Dean said, smirking.

"Nope. I got caught up talking to someone."

"You? Talk to strangers? Sammy boy, I think I need to remind you we don't talk to strangers, they might try to lure you away with candy." Dean joked. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Oh like I'm five again mommy."

"Hey, when you say you're going to just run to the car and five minutes pass, I will worry. There are things out there gunning for us Sam, and you being out there alone annoys the shit out of me."

"Glad to know. Hey..does the name Murphy ring a bell? I swear I've heard it somewhere." Sam said, sitting down to take off his boots.

"Hmm..nope no Murphy coming to mind. Why? Think he might have a part in our case?"

"Who knows."

Dean watched Sam for a moment before he had to swallow and shut his brain down. A knock at the door had him jumping up, grateful for the distraction.

"Mr…Montgomery?" The pizza boy asked, looking down at his order form.

"That would be me." Dean said, flashing him a smile. Taking the box, he handed it to Sam as he paid for it. "Thanks." He went to shut the door.

"Wait..I'm looking for..Mr..um..Mr. Rocco? It says that he's here in this motel. But I can't figure out which room. He forgot to tell me." The pizza boy blurted.

"Two doors to our left." Sam found himself saying.

"Hey thanks!" With that, the pizza boy was gone.

Dean turned and faced him. "And you knew that how?"

"Lucky guess?"

"Right…whatever, hand me a slice of that would ya?" Dean said, flopping down on his bed and turning the TV on.

"Sure..here.."Sam said, handing it over and beginning to eat his own. As they watched the news, they saw their own faces splashed across the screen.

"Here we are again with sketches of Sam and Dean Winchester, wanted criminals of the FBI. However, tonight, here are three new criminals that South Boston as dubbed The Saints." The news anchor paused as three sketches of different men flashed onto the screen. "As of now, we do not know the names of these three." As she talked, Sam felt like he was choking.

"Dean! That….that's him! It's Murphy!" He cried out. Dean sat up and stared at him.

"Now Sammy, are you sure that you weren't just dreaming about this broad cast and think you met him?"

"Dean he's out there!"

"Well…here's to hoping that they aren't watching the news. Anyway I'm gonna go get ice. Can't stand warm sodas. Stupid pizza joint jipping us." Dean mumbled, standing and walking out with the ice bucket.

A few doors down, Murphy's pizza slice was forgotten halfway to his mouth.

"Conn..that's the one I was tellin ya about! That's Sam!" Murphy said, looking over at his twin.

"Oh really? Wonder why they are wanted." Connor said, eyeing the news.

"He didn't seem all that bad, actually, he seemed rather nice." Murphy pondered.

"Maybe we should pay them a little visit and ask."

"If they aren't watching the news."

"Aye."

"Then we shall go in the morning. You ok? You look a little pale." Connor said, rising from his bed and flopping down next to Murphy. As he landed, Murphy felt his heart start trying to climb out of his throat. Connor's leg was pressed against his, the contact feeling like Murphy had an iron brand pressed to him. Swallowing, he shot Connor a smile.

" 'M fine. Just a little shocked." He forced out. Reaching over, Connor placed a hand on Murphy's forehead.

"You sure Murph? Now you're bright red." He said, a little worried. The touch felt like it was going to cause Murphy to lose control.

"Positive." He squeaked out.

"Not lyin?"

"Nope."

"Ok then. I'm gonna get some ice for the soda. Keep the door locked and only let me in ok?" Connor said, rising to put his shoes and coat on.

"Be careful. We don't know why they are wanted." Murphy said, worry slipping into his voice. Connor smirked at him.

"No worries Murph, I'll be fine." He said, walking out of the room. He made his way down the walk to where the staircase was. Padding down it lightly, he crossed to where the ice machine was. Another male was already there, ice bucket under his arm.

As Connor approached, the man turned. "Good luck. This stupid thing spit out three ice cubes and is making a funny noise now." The stranger said, kicking it.

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Knock your socks off."

Setting down his ice bucket, Connor looked the machine over. Checking the back, he spot spotted the problem. The cord had been jiggled lose and was barely in the socket. Reaching behind it, he pushed it back in. "Try it now."

Dean pressed the bucket to the flap. Ice raced down into it. "Hey thanks!"

"Anytime."

"That's an amazing accent. Where is it?"

"It's Irish."

"Ah. Well…thanks again." Dean said, nodding once and beginning to walk away as ice began to fall into Connor's bucket. He paused and turned around. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"Doub' it."

"I could have sworn…" It hit him like a ton of bricks. The Saints. This was one of them. Connor raised an eyebrow.

"Aye?"

"Never mind. Just forget it." Spinning, he darted off. For a moment, Connor just stood there before shrugging it off and walking away.

Dean burst into the room like a demon was chasing him. "Holy freaking cow. You're right! I just ran into the older twin!" He panted out, dropping the ice bucket on the desk.

"Told ya so."

"Oh shut up." He flopped back down on his bed and sighed. "But I will give you this, he was polite. Helped me fix the ice machine and just talked. Got a sweet accent. Ya know, chicks really dig that." As Dean said this, Sam felt something inside of him raise its ugly head and snarl. It didn't want Dean with a woman. Slapping the creature mentally, Sam tried to focus.

"Yeah…Murphy had one as well. Irish right?"

"Yup. Lucky bastards." Dean grumbled.

Sam just rolled his eyes and snapped on the laptop he had. "I'm gonna try to research this case for a bit. We can't let them get to us." He said, letting the laptop warm up and settle down.

"Ok…you do that." Dean said, turning back to the TV.

In their room, Connor and Murphy were sitting on their own beds. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and then get some sleep. You should do the same." Connor said, standing and walking over to the bathroom door. He walked inside, not bothering to shut the door. What did it matter? They had never cared in the past. Stripping down, he pulled back the shower curtain and turned the water on. Sticking his arm into the spray, he waited until it heated up. From where Murphy lay on the bed, he had a perfect advantage point.

Swallowing hard, he had to roll on to his side and concentrate on something else. If he didn't, he was going to be caught staring at Connor's lethal body. Risking a glance, he lost himself in the curves and dips of it. Tracing lines of muscle and tattoos alike, he had to look away as Connor turned to talk to him.

"The water's barely hot…I won't take long so you can have some as well." He said, stepping in and shutting the curtain. Murphy relaxed slightly as the curtain closed. But he had to clench his fists in the bedspread and fight the urge to stand and join Connor in the shower. His body was at war with his mind. Everything he felt was wrong, yet to him, was oh so right. Growling, Murphy sat up and began to pace around. The silhouette of Connor in the shower had him almost groaning in frustration. It was official, he was going mad. He gave up pacing and flopped down on the nearest bed. Closing his eyes, he tried to clear his mind and let it all go.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, Connor was leaning over him in just a pair of boxers. "Hey..come one you. Take a shower and you can pass out on your own bed." He said, voice low as he helped Murphy sit up.

"Oh..'M sorry." Murphy mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"You sure you're ok?" Connor asked.

"Positive." Murphy replied, shaking his head and standing up. "Just a bit tired is all." He said, walking towards the bathroom. Stripping down, he was unaware that Connor had just clenched his jaw and looked away. Turning on the water, he let the lukewarm spray start before stepping in and closing the curtain.

Out in the room, Connor was swallowing hard. He had been watching his brother since they were kids. But he had always just shoved it aside, not letting it show. He assumed that Murphy would be repulsed, hate him even. So he tried to bury the feelings. Shutting the TV off, he rolled over onto his side and tried to let sleep consume him.

After a while, the water shut off and he could hear Murphy rattling around in the bathroom. Clenching his jaws, he listened as his younger half prepared for bed and shut the lights out. But he was startled when a sudden warm body sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Conn…are you asleep?" Murphy whispered.

Connor sat up. "Nah, I'm up. What's wrong?" He replied, voice soft.

"You don't think we're here after Sam and Dean do you?"

"I have no idea. Why?"

"Just wondering. What if they are just on the run for reasons like we are? What if their good people?"

'Then we won't touch them." With that, Connor reached out and ran a hand down Murphy's cheek. "I swear Murph." Murphy shuddered at the touch.

"Night." He muttered, moving over to his own bed.

"Night Murphy." Connor replied.

Down the walkway, Dean was staring intently at the TV. Sam was lost in his laptop screen. On the TV, a couple were fighting. He was really getting into it when Sam shot up.

"It's not a demon! At least, I don't think so. From what dad's joural reads, only one person ever started doing this. An old doctor who decided to dabble in alchemy." Sam explained.

"But if it's in dad's journal, that means he killed the guy, right?"

"Well…it says that he did. But then why is this the same type of problem? I mean, this guy we are after is doing everything this doctor did to a T."

"I really have no idea. How about we check into it more in the morning. We're running on fumes. For now, let's grab some shut eye." Dean said, flipping off the TV.

"Right. Night." Sam said, shutting off his laptop and getting ready for bed. Curling up under his blanket, Sam slowly fell into a deep sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Next Day*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Connor was still asleep as Murphy scrawled a note to him telling him that he was going out to get them some breakfast. Pulling his shoes and coat on, he crept over to the bed and placed a soft, single kiss to Connor's forehead. He wasn't expecting what happened next. He should have remembered that Connor moved and talked in his sleep sometimes. One minute Murphy was leaning down, the next he was in an iron grasp. Wriggling around, he tried to get out of it. "Conn…Conn come on, wake up." He said, voice soft.

"Mmmm." Connor just pulled him closer.

"Come on Conn, ya gotta wake up." Murphy said.

"Muprh.."

The dark haired man froze. "Connor." He breathed. The second the name left his lips, the other reacted.

"Murphy." Connor moaned slightly. Murphy bit his lip and took a deep breath.

"Connor, come.." The sentence was cut off as a mouth as smooth as satin pressed against his. Murphy's eyes went wide. A lightly tanned hand reached up to bury itself in dark hair. Just as Murphy closed his eyes, the kiss ended. He was afraid to open his eyes, to see what was going on.

"Well…what a way to wake up." The voice was soft, thick and heavy with sleep.

"I'm…I'm…I…"

"Since when did ya become Doc?"

"I tried to wake ya. You..you pulled me down an'..."

"Did this?" Suddenly, Murphy was pinned to the bed, Connor pressing his lips to his. Sanity shattering like a frail sheet of ice dropped on concrete, Murphy closed his eyes and let his body react to what he had wanted since he knew what love and lust were. Just as the kiss was getting good, Connor pulled away. "Are ya complainin'?" He whispered.

"No. But…you…me."

"Ya know, if I recall correctly, ya used ta be able ta make full sentences." Connor teased.

"How long?"

"Hmm…I'd say..oh..we're twenty six now…I was thirteen…so about thirteen years actually."

"Guess we really are the same."

"Guess we are. Now then, wha' were ya gonna go and do?"

"Gonna go get us breakfast."

"Sounds amazing. You know what I like." Connor said, kissing Murphy's forehead.

"Aye."

"Murphy?"

"Aye?"

"I…um…be careful." Connor said.

"I love ya too." Murphy whispered, kissing him softly. Connor smiled.

"Brat. But you're righ', I love ya." Murphy stood and left the room. Bright sunlight was glaring down on the town they had stopped in. Only a few people were wandering the streets at eight in the morning, and most of them were heading to their respective places of work. Having no idea what was in town, Murphy wandered out onto the sidewalk and picked a direction to walk.

For about five minutes, he was lost in looking around. Finally, he spotted a store two blocks down. Smirking to himself, he paused by an ally to light a smoke. A pair of hands snaked out and clamped a rag over his nose and mouth. It was doused in a stinking liquid that made Murphy's eyes water. Slowly, his field of vision began to grow dark, and then, he passed out. The owner dragged him towards home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Dean and Sam*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ammy…Sammy! Hey! Wake up!" Dean said, tossing his pillow at Sam. His younger brother just groaned and rolled over. "Oh no you don't. We got a killer on the loose and people need saving." Dean said, walking over to shake the unresponsive lump.

"Dean…come on…five more minutes." Sam tired pleading.

"Nope, no can do Sammy. Get up." Dean commanded. "I'm gonna go grab the free coffee in the lobby. Be up when I get back." He said, walking out. As he padded by room 212, it opened. Connor stepped out, pulling on his jacket.

For a second, the two stared at each other.

"Morin'." Connor said, breaking the silence.

"Morning. Where you heading?" Dean asked, falling into step with him.

"Coffee. Murph's out gettin' food so I though' I'd be nice and get 'im coffee."

"I'm doing the same. At least you're brothers up and moving around. Sammy would sleep till tomorrow if I let him." Dean said, smiling.

"Aye. Some days I wonder if me brother is even among the livin'." Connor said, snorting.

"Little brothers. Can't live without them. Sammy's all I have." Dean said, looking at the ground.

"Up until two months ago, Murph was all I 'ad as well. We left Ireland a few years ago."

"What happened two months ago? If I may ask."

"Someone we though' was dead showed up. Our Da."

"I see. So um…I can't take it anymore. Why are you on the run?" Dean blurted out.

Connor grinned. "Now, if I told ya, ya'd never believe me."

"Oh try me. I could tell you why we are and you'd ship us off to the funny farm."

"Murphy and I work for someone. He chose us ta take out the trash of the world. Mobsters, pimps, druggies." Connor said.

"So that's why they call you The Saints. You work for God."

"Aye. Don' think me crazy?"

"Actually, no. I know you're telling the truth. So I guess fair is fair. My brother and I hunt…well…things the world thinks are fake." Dean said, coming to a halt. "We save people from things like spirits, demons, things like that."

"And yer point is? Murph and I know they're real. Why you on the run then?"

"The FBI thinks we're killers. We dig up graves to salt and burn the bones of wicked spirits, and there have been more than our fair share of times we lost the people we were trying to save."

"Well, at least that saves you from us." Connor teased, flashing him a mischievous grin before walking in to grab two cups of coffee. Dean stood in his place a moment more before shrugging and following him in. They got the coffees set up and left the lobby.

"So…you and yer brother. Yer both close ain' ya?"

"Yup. I'd do anything for Sammy. Sold my soul actually once. Long story that is."

"I'd do the same."

"There's just something about..well…Sammy that's hard to ignore." Dean said, a smile decorating his face.

Connor watched him talk for a moment. "You love Sam don't you?" He asked, voice almost lost in the chill air. Dean froze.

"What? Oh..no um..actuall..well yeah..I mean…" He couldn't form a sentence.

"Dean, I know what yer goin' through. Are we wrong?"

"So twisted. But…I do love him. More than what people think it is." Dean finally admitted, swallowing.

"I just told Murph this mornin'." Connor said, blushing just ever so slightly.

"Least you can. What did he say?"

"The same thing."

"Well that's good. Sammy would kill me, or think I was possessed."

"Have ya tried?"

"Nope."

"Then how do ya know?"

"I…don't?"

"Exactly. Try him. He just might surprise ya. Don' do like I did. I waited thirteen years before I told Murph." Connor said. With that, he smiled and went into his room. Dean paused a moment before heading on down to the room he was staying in with Sam.

Opening the door, he looked around. Sam was finally up and dressed like he had asked.

"Well good morning sunshine!" Dean laughed, kicking the door closed.

"Morning. Some of that for me?" Sam asked, hopeful as he eyed the coffee.

"What the hell do you think? Here, drink it." Dean said, handing him the cup.

"Thanks."

"Yeah yeah. So, we have to go down to the hospital later, don't forget. How many are actually alive?"

"Not many. One guy with a kidney removed, and a girl. He took a whole patch of skin from her arm…"Sam replied.

"Oh wow. We got us a regular Frankenstein don't we. Let's eat and then we can head on over there."

"Right. I'm going to read a bit more of dad's journal to see what to do about him."

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what to do since dad cutting his heart out didn't work."

"And that would be?"

"You'll see."

Sam rolled his eyes. For a half an hour, the two were lost in their own little worlds. Sam trying to find a way to kill him, Dean watching TV. Just as a show ended, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Dean said, slowly standing and looking out the peep hole. "It's Connor!" He was slightly surprised to see the other male at their door. Opening, he smiled. "What can I get ya?" He asked.

"Murph's gone. He won' answer 'is cell and he shoulda been back by now. 'M losin me mind. I can' even tell where he is." Connor said, panic in his voice.

Sam stood up. "What do you mean?" Dean gestured for Connor to come in. The other male paced around.

"Murph and I, we're never far from each other. Ever. Never 'ave been, never wan' ta be. We always know tha' the other's close. Now, our bond's fuzzy. 'M freakin'. Please, help me find 'im." Connor explained. Sam and Dean locked eyes.

"How many abandoned cabins near here?" Dean asked.

"Four, two near running stream so he's going to be in one of those."

"Right. Come on, we've got no time to lose." Dean said, grabbing his coat.

"Do ya know where me brother is?"

"Yeah. But trust me, it's not good." Sam replied, leading the way out the door and down to the car. Connor slid into the back seat as Dean started the engine and Sam grabbed his map.

"Sammy boy, fill Connor in. That way when we get there, he doesn't lose it." Dean said.

"Right." Sam spun on the front seat to face Connor. "Brace yourself." He said, worry clear in his eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Murphy*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

From where he lay, Murphy slowly began to stir. Groaning, he cracked open his eyes a bit. The room was dim, sunlight trying to fight it's way in through dusty, filthy windows. Trying to sit up, he realized that he was tied down to some sort of table. Panicked, he looked around. The room he was in was old, covered in dirt, and falling apart. Tools were scattered all over the place, and his blood turning to ice, he noted more than a fair few were coated in blood. Jars littered the room, each containing something that made bile rise in his throat.

A noise in the opposite room made him lift his head. "Hello?" He called out. The noise stopped, and footsteps took its place. A figure walked into the doorway.

"You're awake." A gruff voice said.

"Where the hell am I? Wha' the fuck ya think yer doin?" Murphy snapped, struggling against his bonds.

"Oh, just a little surgery. See, when you gain immortality, you need to keep up with the maintenance. For example, my heart's going bad and I need a new one. And just guess who happened to walk by me as I was searching for one? You!" The figure stepped into the dim light. Murphy almost cried out at what he saw. The man's body was covered in stitches. His whole face looked like it was made of different colors due to the fact that it was covered in patches of different skin. "Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot." The man said, walking over to a table next to Murphy.

"Ge' the fuck away from me!" Murphy cried out, struggling against his bonds harder.

"Oh that won't work. Everyone's tried it."

"Don' fuckin touch me! You ge' yer ass away from me fucker!"

"My what a mouth. Lucky for me it's not your tongue I need."

"Fuck you!"

"Tut tut." With that, the man turned to Murphy. "Let's get this shirt off of you shall we?" He said, lifting a pair of rusted scissors off the table. Reaching down, he lifted the fabric of Murphy's shirt up and began to cut it.

"Ya fucking jack ass! Ge' yer fuckin hands offa me!'" Murphy raged. In a few snips, his shirt fell away.

"There we go! My, what nice skin you have! I might just take some when I'm done getting what I need."

"Ya fuckin' bastard!"

The man ignored him this time, simply lifting a scalpel in place of the scissors. "Now then, this is going to hurt, but try not to scream too much." He placed the blade to Murphy's chest. The cold steel was sharp, digging in.

"Ah! FUCK!" Murphy cried. The man grinned. He began to cut a light line down Murphy's chest. The blade bit deep, slicing skin and muscle alike as if they were deli meat.

Agony, sheer agony. Murphy started screaming. "Aw now, hush you. It's…" The man never finished the sentence as shots rang out. He dropped the scalpel.

"You ge' yer fuckin hand's off me brother." The voice was deadly, liquid steel.

The man turned around. "Now that wasn't very nice! It's a good thing this hearts old. If it had been the one I'm after, I'd be rather mad."

"Ge' the fuck away from Murph."

"Conn…"Murphy rasped, blood blooming over his body like a twisted flower.

"CONNOR! You get Murphy! Sammy and I will deal with this freakin' Frankenstein." Dean commanded, keeping the gun trained on the doctor.

Connor raced over to Murphy, pulling his shirt off as he did. Reaching his other half, he pressed it to the wound to staunch the bleeding. Murphy cried out as he applied pressure.

"I know…'M so sorry Murph, bu' I have to." Connor said, face pale and worried.

"It's alright…I'm….'m fine. It just hurts like fuckin hell." Murphy tried to comfort him, face drenched in sweat and pain.

"Jus' fuckin keep thinkin' that. Don't fall asleep on me either." Connor whispered.

"I won't. Or…I'll try not to." Murphy said. The shirt was slowly killing off the flow of blood, but there was still a small line of it trailing down the pale, heaving side.

"Shh…Yer gonna be fine." Connor reassured him.

"I know."

Connor smiled at him before looking over his shoulder at Sam and Dean. They had the doctor tied down, a gag in his mouth.

"So…what's your idea?" Sam asked.

"Well…obviously taking the heart out won't work. So I figure an eternity in a grave will." Dean explained, hefting the doctor up. The two carried him out and dropped him in a box. Slamming the lid down, Sam sat down on top as Dean walked back over to the car and pulled a set of chains out. Wrapping them around it, they secured it with a padlock. They made their way back into the cabin.

"How is he?" Sam asked.

"He'll be fine. Once the bleeding has stopped, 'M gonna have to stitch him up." Connor said.

"Good. We're gonna deal with this thing." Dean said.

"Right."

The two walked out. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do with him?" Sam asked.

Dean grinned at him and pointed to the shed. "Let's go find some shovels." He replied, smirking.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" The brothers walked into the dim shed and found the tools they needed. Grabbing them, they walked back out. "Any place in particular?"

"How about over there?" Dean said, walking towards an old oak tree. Choosing a place, they began to dig. The doctor in his fake coffin began to beg.

"Oh come on! I want to live just like everyone else! Don't you? Never have to worry about death?" He called to them. "I can help you! Just let me out!"

"No way buddy! You should have worried about the consequence of your actions. Killing people to live? Come on! I thought Frankenstein was bad…but you…you top the cake!" Dean called back. Sam laughed slightly.

"He looks like Frankenstein had a fight with a lawn mower and lost."

Dean started laughing. Finally, the grave was deep enough. The two walked over and hefted the coffin up. Lugging it over to the hole, they dropped it in.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" The doctor screamed.

"On the contrary, we can." Dean called back, dumping a shovel full of dirt onto it.

As they tossed shovel full after shovel full of dirt back, Connor helped Murphy out of the cabin. Murphy was leaning heavily on him, one hand pressed gently to his chest. Both brothers were topless, Murphy's having been cut away and Connor's soaked in his bothers blood from being used as a compress. Sam glanced over his shoulder. From where he stood, he could see every matching tattoo, every scar, everything. Each had his fair share of them. Shaking his head, Sam went back to digging as the twins watched, silent.

Finally, the deed was done. "Well…hopefully that's going to put a stop to what's been bugging this town." Dean said, propping himself up on his shovel.

"So…this is wha' ya ment when ya told me…" Connor started.

"Yup. People don't believe us, no matter what." Dean replied.

"I see."

"How are you holding up?" Sam asked, walking over to Murphy.

" 'M fine. I've had worse." Murphy replied.

"We jus' need ta get 'im home." Connor said.

"Right. Come on, this job's done." Dean said, leading the way to the car. Sam slide into the front with Dean in the driver's seat. Connor helped Murphy in, keeping his brother close. Both Sam and Dean watched in the rearview as Connor settled. The second he was, Murphy leaned against him, with Connor resting his head on top of his. Looking over at Dean, Sam locked eyes with him. When they did, he felt something tug inside of him, jealous of Connor and Murphy. Shoving down the feeling of jealousy, he turned to face the road as Dean pulled the car away from the nightmarish house. For a bit, the car was filled only with the sound of music, no one talking. Murphy had fallen asleep, Connor curled around him, watching the scenery pass by.

They pulled into the parking lot, still quite.

"I'll ge' 'im." Connor told them. Sam and Dean both climbed out of the car, waiting.

"Hey…Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is going to kinda sound mean, but…I'm a little glad it wasn't you." Dean whispered. Sam walked over to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I know what you mean, and I do agree. I do feel sorry for them though. They are the same soul, split into two bodies. One dies, the other joins him in Death's cold embrace. But if one of us dies, the other is forced to live on, lost in this world." Sam whispered.

Just as Dean was opening his mouth to say something, Connor slid out of the car, Murphy in his arms. "Would one o' ya mind openin' the door for me?" He asked. "The key's in me pocket."

"Sure, no prob." Dean said, grabbing the key. They climbed the staircase in silence, Dean opening the door for Connor.

"Thank ya both so much. 'M in yer debt." Connor said, laying Murphy down on one of the beds.

"You owe us nothing, this is our job. Just like yours is cleaning up this world for the good." Sam said, waving a hand.

"Aye. Thank ya again."

"Right. Get some rest as well. Sam and I are gonna leave you two alone." Dean said, laying Connor's room key on the desk. Sam left the room first, but just as Dean was heading out, Connor called out to him.

"Tell 'im. Tha' coulda been 'im. Murph knows I love 'im. Sam doesn't know abou' you." Connor said, sitting down on the edge of Murphy's bed.

"Thank you." Dean replied, walking out. Connor had a point. It could have been Sam. Pausing outside of their room, Dean stared at the door, gathering up his courage, he walked in. "Sammy?" He called. His brother looked up at him from where he was perched on the edge of his bed, kicking his shoes off.

"Yeah?"

"Um…there's…something I have to tell you." Dean said, shifting from foot to foot.

"Then say it."

"It's kinda harder than that. How about this? What do you think of Connor and Murphy?"

"They're lucky. They have each other."

"I mean about…ya know, them being together?"

"Love is love, no matter what."

"So if…say…you and I.." Dean trailed off, suddenly finding the carpet absolutely fascinating.

Sam sat there for a minute, letting Dean's words sink in. Was he being serious? Did he really mean what he was asking? Looking up, he locked eyes with Dean. "Do you mean if you and I were like them? Like…in love?"

Dean just stood there, worry flooding his body. What was Sam going to say? Why had he even thought of saying anything?

"Dean? Please say something." Sam said, fidgeting where he sat. Dean rolled around what to say before he gave up. His mouth wasn't going to work for him, so he was going to let his body. Walking over, he grabbed both of Sam's shoulders. Throwing all caution to the wind, letting everything go, he kissed him. Sam froze, eyes the size of dinner plates, not saying anything, not moving. Then, as Dean began to pull away, he wrapped his arms around his neck. Pulling him closer, he kissed him back. Joy flooded him, sheer joy. He had wanted this for almost two years. Closing his eyes, he let it flood him like a broken dam.

Dean almost fainted as Sam didn't respond. Finally, he did, and Dean could have cheered. Sam felt the same, he wasn't alone. Soon, his lungs began to cry for air. Breaking away, he locked eyes with Sam.

"So does that mean you.."

"I love you Dean."

"I love you too Sammy."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~That Night*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A light tapping sounded on Connor and Murphy's door as Connor tossed the last of their stuff into the bags.

"Who is it.?" Connor called. Murphy turned in the desks chair to watch the door.

"It's us." Dean called back. Murphy stood and walked to the door. Tossing it open, he stepped aside for the other two men to walk in.

"Hey! How are you feeling Murphy?" Sam asked, grinning at him.

" Oh 'M fine. Been in worse." Murphy replied.

The two younger brothers sat down at the desk to talk as Connor and Dean sat down on Connor's bed, both eyeing the TV. "So…did ya tell 'im?" Connor asked in a low voice.

"Yup."

"And?"

Dean grinned. "You were right. He does feel the same."

"I told ya he did. I knew it."

"Oh rub it in." For a second, both men watched their younger halves talk, not noticing that they were watching. "What's going to happen to you and Murphy?"

"We're headin' back home. We miss it. Da's gonna come with us." Connor said, lighting a cigarette.

"I see. Keep in touch with us alright?" Dean asked, writing down two cell phone numbers. "Top one's mine, bottom one is Sammy's." He said, handing over the sheet of paper. Connor ripped it in half and wrote down his and Murphy's number.

"Aye, we will. Anythin' else?"

"That's all. I just wanted to thank you. If we need you, can we call on you?"

"Aye."

"Thanks."

"Thank ya too."

With that, Dean stood up. "Sammy. Ready?"

Sam stood up and shook Murphy's hand. "I'm ready. Talk to you later Murphy."

"Aye! Later Sam, nice meeting you." Murphy said, smiling. The two brothers walked out, Connor and Murphy leaning against the door frame of their room. When they got to their car, they paused and waved to them. "It's seems we are all leavin'." Murphy said.

"Aye. Are you ready my dear bother to head home?"

"Conn…'M more than ready." Murphy said, shutting the door.

In the car, Sam and Dean were silent for a bit.

"Do you think they will be ok?"

"They will be fine. It's the world that needs to watch out. Now then, Sammy boy, what is our next case?"


End file.
